Mount Sinai ADRC (Sano): Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement Core (Core E) ? Research Summary The overarching goals of the Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement Core are to provide targeted outreach to a culturally, racially and cognitively diverse group of elders to insure recruitment and retention for investigators in the ISMMS-ADRC and allied collaborators. Our activities are well-integrated with the other Cores and our accomplishments have been achieved through close collaboration with other departments at the Mount Sinai Health System (MSHS), and a number of community organizations including the CaringKind (formerly the Alzheimer's Association), Project Linkage, and Union Settlement. New collaborations with other MSHS including the Center for Spirituality and Health that will enable the Core to expand our extensive outreach into new communities throughout the Metropolitan area. The Core will disseminate information widely and explain new knowledge to professionals, trainees and the lay public. This will be accomplished by providing stimulating outreach programs in English and Spanish that include the presence of our Community Advisory Board, Memory Enhancement Program seminars, new written and web-based information, and community events that publicize the latest developments in dementia research such as the importance of prevention and biomarker studies. Our outreach efforts will expand to more cognitively health or mildly impaired elders through our culturally diverse Recruitment Registry. The Core will accomplish targeted recruitment in part by creating an Accelerator comprised of researchers, community stakeholders, clinicians, caregivers and diverse community elders to identify research priorities, address barriers to research participation and guide the development of recruitment strategies and tools to serve the Clinical Core and other allied researchers. Retention and engagement will be fostered through expanding our successful programs (e.g. Participant Appreciation day, and the Newsletter) as well through as a new program featuring a social worker. This new retention program, which is currently funded by philanthropy, addresses caregiver needs as well as exploring potential barriers to research participation. Needs analyses and assessment of the return on our recruitment and outreach investments and surveys and interviews will help modify programs and guide future projects. Outcomes will be evaluated through feedback forms, surveys, questionnaires, and pre-post tests and results will be used to modify and plan future efforts.